


It Just Happened

by Valle_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Checking in, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Two Shot, its adorable, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valle_Girl/pseuds/Valle_Girl
Summary: They couldn’t say it was the heat of the moment.There was no moment to be had as it had started in the blink of an eye. Lena had just leaned over to grab her glass of water on the coffee table and when she put it down after a few gulps and it just...started.OrLena just decides to bite the bullet
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 55
Kudos: 904





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy and later smutty 2 shot for ya! Hope you all like it!

They couldn’t say it was the wine. 

They had stopped drinking around 10 p.m when everyone had finally left Kara’s apartment after a heated game of Pictionary. When it... happened, it was well past midnight, almost 1 a.m, and they both were clear-headed, consenting adults.

They couldn’t say it was the heat of the moment.

There was no moment to be had as it had started in the blink of an eye. Lena had just leaned over to grab her glass of water on the coffee table and when she put it down after a few gulps and it just... _ started. _

They couldn’t even say it was a mistake either.

They checked in every few minutes. Soft-spoken “Is this okay”s and “Are you sure”s were whispered between kiss swollen lips. Blatantly asked questions and resounding answers passed between the two of them. 

They knew what they wanted, and they got it. 

  
  


It was just the usual Game Night. Alex brought booze, Lena brought food, Kara provided the apartment, Nia and Brainy would provide the music, and Kelly would provide the one and only sober enough mind to total up everyone’s team scores to see who won for the night. The night always started out with Lena borrowing leggings and a Midvale University hoodie from Kara, and Alex would tease her younger sister while the CEO changed in the bathroom.

“You know she can just come over with her own comfy clothes, she doesn’t have to wear yours,” Alex said as she repeatedly poked her younger sister in the ribs.

“Alex, be nice! Clearly, Kara likes seeing Lena in her clothes. Just like you like it when I wear your FBI hoodie around the house.” Kelly supplied, grinning from ear to ear as the blush on the younger Danver’s face got more and more prominent.

“Yeah, but babe, that’s a  _ girlfriend thing _ though,” Alex replied, a smug grin on her face. 

“Oh,” Kelly not so innocently responded. “It is,  _ isn’t it,  _ baby? Hmm, weird.”

Kara would just sit there and take the seemingly never-ending teasing session from her sister and her girlfriend. Blushing wildly and squirming in her seat as the couple egged the youngest Danvers on, telling her “Just tell her how you feel!” and “She loves you too, trust me!” and the incredibly not helpful at all “Honestly Kara, if I have to watch you guys eye fuck from across the couch again, I swear on every known and unknown deity that I will full out  _ riot. _ ”

Just a normal, nothing out of the ordinary, Game Night with friends.

The night came to an end after Kara and Alex started a popcorn throwing fight on the couch. Alex had started to complain, saying that everyone needed a three-point handicap because Kara was the only one who knew how to draw and it wasn’t fair that it took 3.5 seconds for Lena to magically get the answer. That’s when Kara retaliated, throwing a handful of popcorn at her older sister, half shouting “You’re just being a hater!”, which inevitably ended with the siblings shoving popcorn under each other’s shirts and force-feeding each other fists fulls of half-crushed popcorn.

Lena always stayed back to help Kara clean up and re-arrange furniture into the correct spots. Kara would wash dishes and Lena would dry them, and eventually, they would settle on the couch with Lena’s back pressed up against Kara front, and pick a random classic movie to watch because “Lena! Are you serious? You need to watch this movie! It’s  _ The Princess Bride! _ Lena, if you don’t watch it _ we can’t be friends. _ ”.

Everything was normal.

Until it wasn’t. 

Kara wasn’t really watching the movie, she was watching Lena watch the movie. She would laugh when Lena laughed, giving the illusion that she was paying attention to the film, but she was infinitely more captivated in the sight in front of her. 

To put it simply, Lena is beautiful. 

Her skin was pale but perfect, and Kara already knew for a fact that is was soft and smooth and just so freaking  _ perfect. _ Lena’s lips were full and inviting, often lined with dark red lipstick, making them all the more irresistible to Kara, or to anyone else who had eyes and who knew what true beauty looked like. Lena’s jawline was sharp. Kara often caught herself daydreaming about the lazy kisses she would press there during sun-soaked slow, Sunday mornings. Her eyelashes were so long and full, it was like they actually fluttered when Lena blinked. Inky black hair that smelled of vanilla and warmth, shined in the low light of the apartment, and Kara couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to just run her fingers through Lena’s hair. Would it feel as soft as it looked? Would Lena sigh happily at the sensation or would she prefer a rougher touch? 

Obviously, these are not best friend feelings. These are, “ _ Honey, I’m home! _ ”, “ _ With this ring, I thee wed _ ”, and “ _ You are my everything... _ ” feelings and Kara was having trouble with this fact. Not that she didn’t accept her feelings for the brunette, because she wholeheartedly did, but it was more along the lines of “ _ Sooo….what now? _ ”. She had feelings, but she didn’t know what to do with them. Alex and Kelly told her to tell Lena. Nia told her to hurry up and kiss Lena. Brainy told her to pursue a relationship, only after she confirmed that Lena felt the same, which sounded like the best option until Kara really thought about it and wondered “How the  _ fuck _ do I find out if Lena feels the same?”

So Kara was stuck, having romantic feelings for her best friend and not knowing if it was reciprocated. Because it wasn’t like she could just walk up to Lena and say, “ _ Hey so, I might be in love with you, I’m not really sure yet since I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.”  _ and she really couldn’t say, _ “Hey, I don’t know if I want to be you, or be on top of you, can I stare at you till I figure it out? _ ”, and she absolutely 100% could not say, “ _ Hey, so like not to ruin our friendship or anything, but like I’d really like to tap that ass.”. _

So Kara was just there. Existing. 

The movie was about halfway done and Lena shifted slightly, moving forward and away from Kara’s front as she turned to face the coffee table. Reaching out for the glass of water on the superhero coasters, Lena brought the glass to her lips and took a few gulps, sighing softly as she drained the cup of the remaining liquid. Leaning back over to set the now empty glass back on the Supergirl coaster, Lena paused, as if lost in thought. Before Kara could ask what was wrong, the brunette sat back up but didn’t return to her previous position. Instead, Lena turned her head to look at the blonde in the eyes.

And that’s when it started.

Without a word, Lena climbed into Kara’s lap, thighs on either side of Kara’s hips. She leaned in slowly as if to give Kara a chance to back out, and pressed her lips to Kara’s. It was soft and quick, but fireworks exploded behind Kara’s eyelids, and the sound of lips parting suddenly shocked Kara out of her frozen state. Lena pulled away a few inches, glancing up into blue eyes shyly. Kara couldn’t figure out what she wanted to look at more, Lena’s eyes or her lips, flicking her gaze back and forth repeatedly. Lena noticed Kara’s conflict immediately, and with a coy smile, she bit her bottom lip softly.

Kara flicked her gaze up to awaiting green eyes, giving the brunette a small nod before reclaiming their lips.The fireworks returned with a vengeance as Lena repeatedly pressed her lips to Kara’s. Kara’s heart soared and all she could think about as Lena gently skated her bottom lip up and over her own was that Lena liked her too.

“ _ Lena liked her too! _ ”

Kara’s hands suddenly stirred to life, sliding up to frame Lena’s face, her thumbs trailing lightly on the sides of Lena’s cheeks. Lena’s hands slowly crawled up to rest on the blonde’s shoulders, fingertips digging into the soft cotton of Kara’s well-loved shirt. Kara captured Lena’s bottom lip between her own, tugging on it slightly as she pulled back from their kisses. When the blonde eventually opened her eyes she instantly wanted to pull the other woman back in and kiss her senseless. The tops of Lena’s cheeks were lightly dusted with a bright pink blush, her green eyes were open and staring back at her, mouth tilted up in a small and oh so vulnerable smile. 

“You were looking at me and not the movie…” Lena whispered suddenly.

“I couldn’t help it,” Kara whispered back, scared to raise her voice, thinking it would break the spell she had fallen under. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Lena asked coyly , the blush on her cheeks darkening.

“Please,” Kara breathed. “I’ve waited so long to kiss you…”

They were kissing again, the blissful feeling of lips sliding across each other’s quickly becoming addicting. Lena brought one of her hands to the back of Kara’s neck, her fingers playing with the baby hairs she found there. At the sound of Kara’s soft moan, Lena licked tentatively at the blonde’s bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Soon a warm tongue was gliding across Kara’s, flicking and swirling and rubbing in all the right places making Kara a little dizzy.

Lena kissed her again, and again, and again. Each kiss was pressed a little firmer than the last, a little deeper, the heat growing with each passing second. Hands that were previously settled on Lena’s face were now sliding down to slip around the brunette’s back pulling her in a bit closer, noting the way Lena seemed to melt into the way Kara held her. 

“Is this- is this okay?” Kara asked between kisses.

“Very,  _ very  _ okay,” Lena replied breathily, the hand that was gripping the back of Kara’s neck tenderly sliding into golden locks.

Kara sunk into the couch, splaying her hands across Lena’s lower back causing the brunette to let out the sweetest, little moan that instantly got swallowed by the blonde. Lena picked up the pace, what was once soft and slow, was now faster, hotter, and a little bit wilder than Kara had been expecting. Lena’s teeth caught Kara’s bottom lip, tugging just hard enough to leave the blonde breathless. The hand in Kara’s hair sliding up just a bit more, nails lightly scratching her scalp, fingers curling, catching blonde hair between their grasp. 

And then Lena  _ pulled. _

The rather loud sound of Kara half gasping and groaning stopped them entirely. A blush quickly pushing itself up to the tops of Kara’s cheeks as Lena pulled back, gazing at the blonde with surprised and deliciously dark eyes. They were both breathing heavily, silently staring at each other. 

“Lena,” Kara rasped. “Do you want thi-”

“-I want this.” Lena blurted. “God, Kara, I-I’ve never wanted anything more than this, than you.”

Kara nodded slowly, her eyes taking in the brunette’s appearance, “Lena if we do this, things are going to change.”

Lena bit her lip and nodded back at the blonde, “I want them to change” she replied in a small voice.

“This-this will mean a lot to me.” Kara continued, “You mean a lot to me.” Kara brought one of her hands up to Lena’s chin, skimming her thumb across Lena’s kiss swollen lips.

Lena kissed the blonde’s thumb, smiling when she heard the hitch in Kara’s breath. “You mean everything to me, Kara.”

“Are you sure, Lena?” Kara swallowed thickly, trying to not let her emotions get the better of her. “Because, I-I have feelings for you, and I don’t think I could take it if-if,  _ God, Lena _ \- I just- I just..!”

“I’m so very sure, darling. I’ve been pushing down the things I’ve been feeling for you since the day I met you.” Lena smiled sadly. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, I didn’t want to ruin it because of how I felt.” Lena kissed the palm of Kara’s hand, nuzzling into it as she spoke. “The truth is Kara, I think...I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Kara leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to lingering lips, grinning when she felt Lena smile into their kiss. 

“I think I fell for you when we first met,” Kara whispered across Lena’s lips. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, her lips just barely ghosting over Kara’s.

“Yes?” Kara hummed.

“Take me to bed?”

Things got blurry after that. Kara could briefly recall sliding her hands under Lena’s thighs, picking her up and somehow making it to her bedroom without tripping on anything. Clothes were shed so fast that Kara actually gasped when she realized that they were both almost fully naked and standing in front of each other. Lena was about to take her bra off when Kara stopped her, instead she picked her up once again and laid them both down on the bed, blonde hair cascading down in sun-kissed waves.

“We have time,” Kara said softly as she settled down on top of the brunette. “I want this to last, I want to remember  _ everything. _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA( Kieranll)CAUSE WITHOUT YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD MAKE SENSE

Things got blurry after that. Kara could briefly recall sliding her hands under Lena’s thighs, picking her up and somehow making it to her bedroom without tripping on anything. Clothes were shed so fast that Kara actually gasped when she realized that they were both almost fully naked and standing in front of each other. Lena was about to take her bra off when Kara stopped her, instead she picked her up once again and laid them both down on the bed, blonde hair cascading down in sun-kissed waves.

“We have time,” Kara said softly as she settled down on top of the brunette. “I want this to last, I want to remember everything.

The feeling of skin on skin, it wasn’t something Kara had fully appreciated until now. Kara’s bare legs and stomach just  _ burned _ at every point in which they touched Lena’s smooth skin. Kara could feel every hitch in Lena’s breath as her chest shuddered beneath the blonde. She could feel every twitch of Lena’s thigh as they wrapped around her waist.

Was it possible to be intoxicated by touch?

Kara slowly started to kiss the expanse of Lena’s neck, smiling when she heard the soft but sharp intakes of breath. Settling to rest on her elbows, each arm caressing the sides of Lena’s chest, Kara began to rock her hips gently. The sound of Lena’s moans solidified the one and only thought currently doing cartwheels in Kara’s mind. 

“ _ I’m going to take my time. _ ”

The blonde’s lips trailed down the side of Lena’s neck. They worked their way up and down,  _lightly_ biting into the soft skin every few kisses, Kara’s tongue running over each bite to soothe the sting. Lena started to squirm below her. Hands becoming more aggressive, nails digging into the flesh of Kara’s shoulders, hips bucking up to meet Kara’s slow and steady grind. But Kara kept a cool head, trying to not let the soft whines and mewls cloud her judgment even further. After what seemed like ages to Lena, the blonde descended down further, sprinkling the brunette’s collarbone and upper chest with kisses, little licks, and bites. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Kara.” Lena groaned, arching her back up slightly to press further into the blonde.

“We only get ‘a first time’ once, Lena.” Kara chuckled, scooting up to meet __the brunette’s kiss-swollen lips. “I told you, I want to remember everything.”

“Okay.” Lena exhaled, willing her body to calm down. “I’m sorry, I’ve just- I’ve waited for this for  _ year-oh! _ ” Lena tilted her head down, eyes wide open in shock as she watched the blonde pull down her lace bra in one swift movement, exposing Lena’s breasts to the cool air. Kara grinned as she locked eyes with the brunette, and slowly, oh so slowly, captured a dusty pink nipple into her mouth. 

“O-oh..” Lena sighed breathily, her head thudding back onto the mattress. “M’Kay t-take as much time -as...as you... _ fuuck…” _

Kara’s tongue was swirling, flicking, and swiping with such dangerously delicious skill it made Lena’s head spin. She groaned deeply, running her hands through gold waves, latching on to the silky hair to keep Kara’s head in place. The blonde leaned over on one elbow, her free hand reaching up to tweak, pinch, and roll Lena’s other nipple between her fingertips. The brunette’s breath was coming in short pants now, her chest rising and falling with every gasp and moan. Suddenly Kara was filled with the sense of not getting enough, not feeling enough, not touching  _ enough. _

And a different type of need consumed Kara. 

Kara sat up abruptly, her mouth abandoning the abused, now dark, pink nipple as the hand on Lena’s other breast came up to the brunette’s shoulder, pulling Lena into a half-sitting position. It was as if their two minds shared a wavelength then. Lena’s hands flew to the clasp on her back while Kara’s brushed the straps off Lena’s shoulders, discarding the article of clothing as a team. Next Lena braced her forearms on the bed, lifting her hips up for a focused Kara to peel a soaked thong off her body. Kara barely had time to toss the scrap of fabric off the bed before she was struck by the sight of a very naked, and very needy Lena Luthor.

It was like the universe was telling Kara, “We got this.” because even though the sun wasn’t shining, Lena was  _ glowing. _

The moon had come out from behind heavy clouds and it flooded Kara’s bedroom with silver light. Lena looked ethereal. A Goddess on the mortal plane. Porcelain skin shined, and Lena’s green eyes seemed to brighten. Raven colored locks somehow darkened, turning pitch black as they splayed over Kara’s pillows. 

“You’re staring again.” Lena giggled, breaking Kara out of her self induced trance.

“How are you real?” Kara groaned, ignoring the brunette’s teasing statement.

The blonde lowered herself back down to settle on top of the Goddess on her bed. She began to kiss down her sternum, kissing the undersides of Lena’s breasts as she continued to go down.

“Kar-”

“I don’t get it,” The blonde mumbled, pressing firm kisses to Lena’s stomach, nuzzling the soft skin of her belly as she continued to move down.

“Kara yo-”

Kara cut the other woman off again, “How are you real?” Kara repeated her voice becoming huskier as she spoke. “How did this happen?”

Kara quickly kissed down the brunette’s mound, groaning when she felt the soft, hairless skin press against her lips. Kara slipped her head between Lena’s trembling thighs, pushing them further apart as she maneuvered them up and over her broad shoulders.

“ _ Christ, Kara-” _ Lena started to keen softly before Kara once again interrupted the brunette.

Kara brought her hand up, spreading slick folds apart with two fingers, while leaning down to lick a broad stripe through Lena’s center. “How are you this... perfect?”, Kara moaned, enjoying the slightly salty taste settling onto her tongue before returning for another taste. Kara started to slowly explore the brunette’s nether lips, weaving her tongue between each fold, each crevice, taking mental notes from the sounds of Lena’s sighs and moans. Lena gasped when Kara started to lap quickly over her clit and let out a small yelp when Kara’s tongue retracted and the blonde’s lips closed over her hard little bundle of nerves, giving it a firm suck.

“This okay?” Kara panted, licking her way down to teasingly flick at Lena’s entrance, followed by another long lick up through her folds, the tip of her tongue circling her clit lightly.

Lena let out a loud whine, sliding her hands through blonde tresses, “Never stop- please don’t ever stop itfeelsso _ fuckinggood-Kara! Fuck!! _ ”

Kara redoubled her efforts, sucking at Lena’s pulsing entrance and continuing to suck as she slid upwards to her clit. Lena started to roll her hips up into Kara’s mouth, her hands gripping the blonde hair tighter and tighter. Kara pressed her face further into Lena’s soaked center, running her nose up her slit, her tongue tracing up after it.

Kara was devouring the woman below her. Lena’s moans and the sound of Kara’s efforts between the brunette’s thighs filling the room. 

“Jesus- _ Kara,” _ Lena gasped, “Whatever you’re doing-  _ fuck- _ I’m going to come so fas- _ right there!” _ Lena lifted her head up, watching the blonde between her legs. “Again Kara, please do that again...” 

Kara, being the people pleaser she is, pushed her shoulders up, spreading Lena’s legs apart a bit further and attached her mouth to Lena’s clit. Her lips closed around the bud, forming a seal, and she sucked the nub into her mouth harshly, causing the brunette to start incoherently babble above her. Kara kept up the harsh treatment by adding her tongue back in as she repeatedly sucked Lena’s clit, her tongue flicking over the bud rapidly. 

Kara glanced up just in time to watch Lena arch her back, her head pressing into the pillows her eyes fluttering closed, mouth open in a silent scream.

Just as Lena let out a loud groan, her hips relaxing back down into the mattress, Kara slid two fingers inside the brunette, groaning around her clit at the feeling of Lena’s pulsing walls squeezing her fingers. Kara pushed her fingers in deeper, not stopping till she felt the soft spongy section along her front wall, and began to rub firmly. 

“Kara wa-wait I just-I alread- _ Shit!”  _ Lena cried out, her back bowing again, eyes slamming shut as she unraveled beneath the blonde for the second time in less than a minute.

Kara began to slow her ministrations as the brunette rode out her high, only stopping when a weak and shaky hand pushed her head away. Sitting up, Kara removed her bra and boyshorts before laying back down on top of the softly keening brunette. “You okay?” Kara asked softly with a kiss to Lena’s slightly parted lips.

“I need…” Lena panted, running a shaking hand through her own hair pulling it away from her sweat covered forehead. “I need a minute.” She chuckled, wrapping her free arm around Kara’s neck, her eyes fluttering shut.

Kara softly kissed her lips again, smiling as she pulled away, “Take your time. We have all night, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

\--

Lena gently woke to the feeling of a hand caressing down the length of her torso. She smiled as she slowly became more and more conscious, humming happily as she felt the warm body next to her lean in closer. 

“I thought you might have slipped into a coma.” Kara giggled, wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist. 

“How long was I out?” the brunette huskily replied, turning her head and opening her eyes to look at her new lover.

“Just a little while,” Kara smiled, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Lena’s nose. “No more than five minutes.”

Lena turned to fully face the blonde, moving her hand up to cup the back of Kara’s neck, bringing her in for a slow but passionate kiss. When they parted, Lena’s eyes darkened with desire. “I do believe it’s your turn, Miss Danvers.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said quickly, pulling back even further from the brunette, “I’m okay right now.”

Lena started to pout, “So you’re the only one that gets a ‘first time’ tonight?”

Kara shyly ducked her head down biting her bottom lip, suddenly staring at her feet as she pulled further away from the brunette. “It’s okay if you’re too tired, I can wait..”

Lena pushed the other woman onto her back, swinging her leg over the blonde’s narrow hips. “Kara, look at me please?” she whispered.

The blonde slowly glanced up, blue eyes getting lost in a sea of green. 

“I’ll never be too tired for you darling, never.” Lena shifted, drawing her hand down to lightly play with one of Kara’s light pink nipples. “Tell me what you need?”

Kara gasped, her head pressing into the pillow as Kara’s back bowed slightly. “I’m so turned on I can barely even think right now.”

“Tell me what you need, darling.” Lena purred into the blonde’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “I want you to come for me…”

“J-just touch me. I don’t care how I just need you.” Kara whined.

Lena shifted, resting her upper body on one elbow and using her free hand to gently run across the trimmed coarse hairs she found at the apex of Kara’s thighs. The brunette slid her leg that was draped across kara’s hips to the side, slowly parting the blonde’s knees, exposing her to the brunette. Lena hummed in approval, leaning down to press soft kisses to Kara’s collarbone.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Lena whispered against Kara’s soft skin. “You make my heart race, every time I see you.”

Kara’s heart thudded, suddenly feeling warm and tingly all over, a furious blush spread across her cheeks and chest. She was used to giving praise, not receiving it. This was a whole new ballgame.

“L-Lena…” Kara whined again suddenly feeling shy, hips jumping as she felt Lena’s leg spread her open further. 

“You’re like an angel.” Lena continued, ignoring Kara’s plea, fingers lightly skimming over hot wet skin. “I’m in awe whenever I see you.” Lena gently pressed forward, a single-digit gliding through Kara’s slick slit.

“Your smile is like the sun.” Lena purred, smiling at the sound of Kara’s gasp. “You’re bright and good, and so beautiful sometimes I find it hard to believe you exist.”

Kara was quickly becoming a whining, squirming, needy, wet mess. Lena’s words of praise and adoration making her heart flutter dangerously fast inside her chest. Kara reached over, burying her head in Lena’s neck, her arm sliding under Lena’s, trying to pull the brunette closer by her chest.

“Please, Lena.” Kara whimpered into the brunette’s neck. “ _ Please…” _

Unable to deny the blonde, Lena slipped a single finger into Kara’s center, groaning when she was met with warm wet heat, squeezing the digit tightly. After a few seconds of just feeling Kara’s pulsing walls, Lena started to shallowly thrust her finger in and out of the blonde, adding a second finger after a few strokes. Kara gasped at the sensation, clawing at Lena’s back with her hand still securely wrapped around the brunette.

“I’ve dreamt about doing this, you know…” Lena whispered hotly. “Dreamt about what you sound like… the reality is so much better than my dreams.”

Kara shuddered, pulling Lena closer, moaning at the feeling of Lena’s fingers deep inside her.”I-I’m close…”

“Were you really going to go to bed this on edge?” Lena teased lightly, curling her fingers as she increased her speed. “All wet and ready for me?”

“Oh God, Lena..” Kara groaned, face pressing further into Lena’s neck.

Lena hummed, smiling as she felt Kara tighten around her fingers. “Stop hiding your face from me, please darling? I want to watch you come. Please?”

With her last ounce of strength, Kara tore herself away from Lena’s neck, sliding her arm out from Lena’s and flinging it back to lay bonelessly on the mattress. Panting hard, Kara turned her head to face Lena, blue eyes barely open as they locked on to Lena’s endlessly green eyes. The brunette chose that moment to press her thumb to Kara’s clit, swirling around the bud rapidly. Kara’s breath hitched, her thighs shaking. 

“I’m- Lena, oh God.” Kara gasped, her back arching off the bed, eyes slamming shut, moaning loudly as she came.

“Beautiful…” Lena whispered as she watched the blonde unravel, slowing her movements, letting the blonde ride out her high.

After several moments and several aftershocks, Lena pulled her fingers, still nestled deep inside the blonde, out. Kara groaned at the feeling, missing the brunette’s fingers already. Lena brought her fingers to her mouth, licking the slick covering the digits.

“Jesus…” Kara groaned watching Lena lick her fingers clean.

“You taste good,” Lena giggled, “But next time, I’d like to try it from the source... if that’s alright with you.” Lena winked.

Kara squeaked, her jaw dropping slightly. “Next time?”

Lena chuckled, rolling over to lay on top of the blonde, both her hands siding under the pillow Kara’s head was resting on. “Surely you didn’t think this was the one and only time?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck smiling sheepishly. “To be honest, I’m having a hard time thinking in general. Let alone thinking about ‘next time’.”

Lena laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. “I like thinking about the next time.” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “And the next time,” a kiss to her other cheek, “And the next one after that,” a kiss to the underside of her jaw, “ And the time after that…”.

Kara hummed happily. “I like this train of thought…”

“I thought you weren’t thinking?” Lena giggled nipping lightly at Kara’s earlobe.

“Is it next time yet?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my ...sorta little 2- shot. I love you all and remember comments are the only thing between me and you getting another story (which on currently working on two of them),
> 
> Hope you all stay safe during the covid madness!
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> P.s
> 
> \----> me being an idiot on Tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter https://twitter.com/Valle__girl

**Author's Note:**

> WHO'S GAY IN THIS CHILLI'S TONIGHT?!?!
> 
> comments give me life so please comment so I have the life force to write the next chapter.
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> P.s
> 
> \----> me being an idiot on Tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter https://twitter.com/Valle__girl


End file.
